


this is not a deja-vu repeat

by songfic_suites



Category: Sex and the City (TV)
Genre: Carrie/Aidan friendship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songfic_suites/pseuds/songfic_suites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the record it’s just coffee. With an ex she cheated on with the man she’s now married to. After she already ran into him in another country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not a deja-vu repeat

 

 

 

 

This is not a repeat of that regretful summer, Carrie would have you know. Perhaps she was madly in love with Big then and she just lost her head. Maybe she was self-destructive like her therapist says. Yet meeting with Aidan is **not** going to lead into some deja-vu cheating situation that almost happened in Dubai. They’re married people now and married people can go out for coffee, right?

Carrie made sure she got a table outside in full view of everyone that might see them and tell Big. This morning was already awkward enough.

 

_Big brushed his teeth, humming some jazz song under his breath._

_“So Aidan is town and I thought we’d grab coffee and catch up,” Carrie said in a rush, transferring her things from a clutch into her purse._

_Big stopped brushing. “You’re getting dinner?” he asked?_

_“No, just coffee—between friends,” she added, “Nothing else.”_

_“Okay,” he mumbled and went back to brushing. She heard him spit and rinse his mouth out but her motions were tense. She struggled to slip on her sandals, her fingers slipping on the thin straps. Big knelt down and buckled the strap for her, his hand lingering on her calves._

_“I’m okay with this, you know,” he said._

_“Are you? Are you really?”_

_He leaned in and kissed her softly, toothpaste lingering on his tongue and he held himself up on the bed._

_“It’s my ring you’re wearing,” he said smiling. “I trust you, Carrie.”_

In the coffee shop, Carrie wasn’t so sure she trusted herself. After everything they had been through together, her and Big finally were together but they still lived in a city where the past haunted them. Natasha still frequented the same circles as Big still did and Aidan still sold art in the city. What was she supposed to do? Ignore him because she was married now? What was Big supposed to do? Pretend Natasha didn’t exist?

Carrie wanted to put her head in her hands before the coffee even showed up.

“Hey pretty lady.”

And there was Aidan, still gorgeous with a shorter haircut but the same worn button-down shirts. She used to wear them to bed at night. Does his wife wear them now?

“So I see Mr. Big Shot let you out of the house today?” he said, sitting down.

“Don’t call him that. And he doesn’t own me,” Carried said.

“Oh he doesn’t? Did you tell him you were seeing me?” He smiled, crossing his legs and occasionally touching her shin like he did before. Carrie moved her leg awa

“Yes, I did actually.” A waitress set down two deep mugs of coffee. Aidan sipped and smiled.

“You still remember,” he said.

Carrie nodded. “Of course,” she decided to change the subject. “How’s your wife, how’re your kids?”

And Aidan lit up again, diving into tales about wrangling his boys and the joys of doing it with his new wife. She loved the country like Carrie never did and she wanted no one else but Aidan. He didn’t tell her this but Carrie saw in the things he chose to mention about his wife that Carrie didn’t expect to sting slightly. She had done some terrible things but surely he remembered more than the bad times?

They said their goodbyes after a time and Carrie realized she hadn’t said one thing about her life with Big. Part of her wondered “how could she, after everything that had happened?” Another part of her knew the subject of Big would always struggle past her lips when it came to Aidan. She was happy with a complicated man she had loved a very long time. How could she explain that to the best man she had ever known?


End file.
